


Cold

by rava_ananaso



Category: The Maine (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Pennedy - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rava_ananaso/pseuds/rava_ananaso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was freezing as Pat tried to get warm, curled up in his bunk. He needed to cuddle with someone right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowStalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStalker/gifts).



> This is just a very short Pennedy drabble that I wrote for my friend RainbowStalker about two years ago but now I'm posting it publicly to add to the almost empty tag that is Pennedy. It's very depressing how empty it is.

The air was freezing as Pat tried to get warm, curled up in his bunk. This was their first time touring up so far north, and he really wasn’t used to nights being much less warm than he was used to. His body shivered relentlessly as he tightened the wrapped blanket around himself, desperately trying to retain loss warmth. He needed to cuddle with someone right now.

His mind was foggy as he climbed into the nearest bunk, which was Kennedy’s. He wrapped his arms around the body of his bandmate, loving the warmth radiating from the warm body. Pat signed, clutching tightly around Kennedy’s chest. The rise of it falling up and down was comforting to him. He heard the soft voice drift to his ears as the person it came from woke up from the sudden new body in his bunk.

“Hmm, Pat? What are you doing?” His voice was groggy, half asleep, and confused from being woken up with a sudden cold Pat snuggled against him.

Pat tightened his hold on Kennedy, not wanting to let go. “I’m cold, Kenny, please. I wanna cuddle with you,” he whispered with a pout in his voice.

Kennedy wanted to be annoyed, but Pat was just adorable and besides, he liked the feeling of Pat clinging around him; it was soothing, as if he was protecting him. He just chuckled and put his own arms around Pat, letting him snuggle deeper into him. Pat hummed out sleepy tones, feeling very content with the situation at the moment. They both fell asleep very soon after that, Pat no longer shivering with the warmth of someone he cared deeply for beside him.


End file.
